


Encore

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi megváltozott. Ha más nem is, Reita észrevette, és ő tudja, hogy a gitáros már többet akar, mint amit bandájától kaphat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> Bétázásért köszönet myvision4free-nek.

Már megint nem jött haza időben.

Hónapok óta ez megy, késő éjszaka esik csak be az ajtón, alkoholtól bűzlik a lehellete, és sokszor el sem jut a közös ágyunkig, csak a kanapéig. Azt mondja, azért, mert nem akar felébreszteni, pedig szerintem ő is jól tudja, hogy nem alszom el addig, míg haza nem jön. Lassan már minden éjszakát így töltök el, rettegésben - félek, egy nap már nem is jön haza többé.

Amikor évekkel ezelőtt olvastam azt a bizonyos vele készült interjút, amiben azt mondta, hogy nagyon magányosnak érzi magát, mert a bandatársai hanyagolják, megszántam. Először csak csontot akartam neki dobni a banda érdekében, mert igazság szerint sohasem kedveltem különösebben. De ahogy egyre több és több időt töltöttünk együtt, rájöttem, hogy a rengeteg különbözőség ellenére mégis sok közös van bennünk. Barátok lettünk, barátokból szeretők, szeretőkből pedig élettársak. Aznap költöztem be hozzá, amikor megtudtuk, hogy a Tokyo Dome-ban fogunk játszani. Életem legboldogabb napja volt.

De az utóbbi hetekben egyre távolabb sodródtunk egymástól. Yuu már nem a bandával jár sörözni esténként, a próbák közé beiktatott ebédszüneteket nem velünk, hanem másokkal tölti, és bár látszólag a kapcsolatunkban minden teljesen rendben van, én úgy érzem, neki már nem elég az, amit adni tudok magamból - ahogy az sem elég már neki, amit a bandától kaphat. Ő valami egészen másra vágyik. Nem tudom, hogy a többieknek feltűnt-e, hiszen az utóbbi évek feszült munkatempójában kissé megfeledkeztünk egymásról. Én sem töltök már annyi időt Uruhánál videojátékozással, mint fiatalabb korunkban, Kai sem állít be valamelyikünkhöz egy nagy tálca frissen sült-főtt étellel olyan gyakran, mint régen, és Ruki sem hív fel minket az éjszaka közepén izgatottan, hogy a fülünkbe dúdolja a legújabb szerzeményét. De mindezek ellenére a barátságunk nem változott meg, nem lett kevesebb - csak kevés időnk jut a többiekre, mert fáradtak, sőt kimerültek vagyunk.

Aoi viszont... Ő már szinte nem is tartozik a bandához. És a legszomorúbb ebben az, hogy látom, mennyire kivirult a boldogságtól az utóbbi időben. Sajnos ez a boldogság nem akkor van jelen, amikor velünk próbál, úgy érzem, azt már csak rutinból csinálja. Olyanok lettünk neki, mint az öltönyös embereknek a munkahelyük: belefásult a hétköznapokba, és már csak azért csinálja, hogy legyen munkája, pénze, megélhetése. Megszokásból. Mindeközben pedig többet akar, többre vágyik, nem akar már csak egy egyszerű ritmusgitáros lenni. Érzem, azóta érzem ezt, hogy a cégnél kitalálták, hogy énekeljen a Peace & Smile-on. Akkor változott meg. Kapott egy harapást egy finomabb tortából, mint amilyenhez hozzászokott, egy cseppnyivel több reflektorfényt, mint a the GazettE gitárosaként szokott. Tündökölt a színpadon, még ha kicsit suta is volt ebben a nem megszokott szerepkörben, olyan volt számára, mint a heroin - ha egyszer belekóstol az ember, még többet és többet akar. Ráadásul Yuu nem is tehetségtelen, bár nem profi énekes, egy jó tanárral hamar azzá válhatna, az alapjai megvannak hozzá.

Sóhajtva fordulok az oldalamra a közös ágyunkban, hogy ne kelljen látnom az üres párnáját, de még így is érzem, hogy hideg a lepedő az ő oldalán. Félek, és most mindennél jobban szükségem lenne rá, arra, hogy itt legyen velem, hogy eloszlassa ezeket a mumusokat, a kétségeket és a rettegést, még ha csak hazugság is lenne az egész. De Yuu nincs itt, ő a "másik bandájával" iszogat, és nem velem alszik békésen az ágyban.

Hajnali egy óra is elmúlt, mikor végre hazaér, hallom, ahogy a kulcsaival babrál az ajtónál. Nem kelek fel az ágyból, megvárom, míg levetkőzik, lezuhanyzik és a kedvenc puha köntösében - amit egy európai hotelszobából csent el évekkel ezelőtt - végre betáncol a szobába. Az utcai lámpák fénye világítja csak meg az alakját, puhán, halkan lépked, hogy ne ébresszen fel, azután megáll az ágy előtt és néz.

\- Fent vagyok - mondom neki, mire összerezzen. Nem látom az arckifejezését a sötétben, mégis tudom, most bűntudatot látnék a szemeiben. És ekkor már tudom, hogy nem voltak alaptalanok a félelmeim. - Mondd ki! - ülök fel az ágyban. Ő ismét összerezzen. Habozik, majd leül mellém, a kezét tördeli, többször is belekezd, míg végül ki tudja mondani:

\- Kiszállok.

Nem kell megmagyaráznia, amit már mindketten tudunk, nem is mond többet.

Visszanyelem a könnyeim, nem akarom, hogy sírni lásson. Nem akarom, hogy lássa, mennyire összetör engem ezzel, hiszen azzal az ő boldogságát is tönkretenném. Akkor talán visszaszívná, és nem merne belekezdeni annak az álomnak a megvalósításába, amit már régen dédelget magában. Nincs nekem fontosabb Aoinál. Még a banda sem. Ezért inkább csak hagyom, hogy megtörténjen. Én nem fogok az útjába állni.

\- Akarod, hogy kiköltözzem? - kérdezem halkan, hátha úgy kevésbé hallatszik, hogy remeg a hangom. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez a döntése a kapcsolatunk végét jelenti, ha itt is maradok, a viszony megromlana kettőnk között, így vagy úgy. Vagy Rukiék tennék tönkre kívülről, vagy a távolság, a döntésének súlya, az én sértettségem belülről... Nem lenne értelme folytatni, ugyanakkor én túl gyenge vagyok, nem tudom arra rászánni magam, hogy én mondjam ki, vége. És Yuu is pontosan tudja ezt, ezért megkönyörül rajtam.

\- Igen... Azt hiszem, ez lesz a legjobb - mondja úgy, mintha csak magát próbálná meggyőzni. Rekedt, remegő hangjából tudom, hogy neki is ugyanannyira fáj, mint nekem.

Maga felé fordít és megcsókol, én pedig kétségbeesetten kapaszkodom a vállaiba. Ledönt az ágyra, ledobja magáról a köntöst, lerángatja rólam a boxerem. A szeretkezésünk éppen olyan intenzív, mint a legelső volt, azzal a különbséggel, hogy már nem olyan suták a mozdulataink, mert már ismerjük jól a másik testét. Egymás könnyeitől fuldokolva csókoljuk a másikat, hangosan nyögünk, végigkarmolom a hátát, ő beleharap a nyakamba... Soha, egész kapcsolatunk során még soha nem szeretkeztünk ilyen hévvel. Olyan, mintha csak encore lenne: gyorsabb, intenzívebb minden eddiginél, a csúcspont a koncert végén. A közös kapcsolatunk végén.

Az eksztázistól ittasan fekszünk le egymás mellé, és ahogy visszanyerjük lassan a lélegzetünk, úgy telepszik ránk a csönd és a valóság nehéz kősúlya. Én pedig másnap este már Uruha kanapéján alszom.

Az encore után mindig kihunynak a fények a stadionban.


End file.
